Te trouver, coûte, que coûte !
by Asae-San
Summary: Naruto découvre qu'il a une admiratrice secrète. Il usera de tous ses moyens pour trouver qui elle est... Mais ce sera assez difficile, car l'admiratrice est très, très discrète sur son identité... Qui est-elle ? C'est ce que notre jeune ami blondinet va


**Te trouver, coûte, que coûte !**

Résumé :

_Naruto découvre qu'il a une admiratrice secrète. Il usera de tous ses moyens pour trouver qui elle est... Mais ce sera assez difficile, car l'admiratrice est très, très discrète sur son identité... Qui est-elle ? C'est ce que notre jeune ami blondinet va essayer de découvrir._

_Couple principal : Naruto/Hinata_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic sont à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf, bien sûr, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas.

Rating : K

Genre : UA Univers Alternatif et du même fait, une School-Fic. Et une romance. (Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas...)

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Un Message... Romantique ?**

Un jeune homme blond de 16 ans, Naruto Uzumaki, était en chemin pour le lycée, suivi de son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, 16 ans également.

Ils discutaient joyeusement, enfin, Naruto discutait joyeusement, pendant que Sasuke l'écoutait en grommelant une monosyllabe affirmative une fois de temps en temps.

Le chemin n'était pas très long, ils arrivèrent en dix minutes dans la cour de l'établissement qu'était leur lycée. Celle-ci était pleine d'élèves. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid, même si on était en début octobre.

La grande cour était à peu près entièrement recouverte de feuilles aux couleurs multiples. Une grande bâtisse grise s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Leur lycée.

Naruto sorti une feuille de papier bleue de son sac à dos noir et orangé, sur laquelle était inscrit plusieurs mots et des chiffres. Son horaire.

- C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il. Un cours de Maths pour commencer la journée !

- Hn, fit Sasuke.

- Tu pourrais pas changer de disque ? C'est très énervant, à la fin !

- Pas envie de parler, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

- T'as jamais envie de parler ! lui reprocha son ami. Et après, on se demande ce que les filles te trouvent ! Non, mais je vous jure !

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait rien à faire de toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après... ces groupies histériques. De toute façon, il n'était intéressé à aucune d'entre elles.

Quand la cloche sonna sur le coup des 8h25, les étudiants dans la cour se ruèrent à l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible, afin de ne pas arriver en retard.

Sasuke ne se pressa pas. Mais Naruto n'était pas de son avis.

- Allez, Sasuke, dépêche-toi, où on va être en retard ! Je te rappel que le cours a lieu à l'autre bout de la bâtisse ! Et si on est en retard, qui sait quelle punition nous donnera Mr. Maito.

Ni une ni deux, Naruto empoigna un bout du t-shirt de son meilleur ami pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les couloirs du lycée.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps sur le bord de la porte.

- Eh bien, messieurs, quelques secondes de plus et vous étiez en retard ! les informa le professeur à la coupe au bol.

- On... sait, dit Naruto complètement essoufflé.

- Allez vous asseoir, maintenant, que je puisse débuter mon cours !

Sasuke avança lentement jusqu'à sa place, Naruto, lui, pressa le pas.

Dans le fin fond de la salle, une personne observait attentivement le jeune homme blond et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il était tellement mignon. Bon, c'était le genre de garçon à toujours faire le pitre pour faire rire les autres, mais il restait lui-même ce qui le rendait encore plus charmant.

Il n'était pas le chouchou des filles du lycée... (ces dernières avaient plutôt tendance à préférer son ami ténébreux) mais elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles manquaient en laissant le blond de côté.

Cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas, parce que dans ce cas, elle pouvait au moins espérer qu'un jour il serait à elle. Maudite timidité mal placée !

La jeune femme ne suivait pas vraiment le cours ce matin-là, trop occupée à observer celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis tant d'années maintenant. Et pensée au jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

_-- Flash Back --_

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

_Hinata sortait de son dernier cours de la journée : Histoire. _

_Ces derniers temps, la jeune fille était plutôt triste. Elle venait d'arriver dans l'établissement il n'y avait pas très longtemps et elle n'avait aucun amis ici..._

_C'est la mine sombre qu'elle quitta le bâtiment pour se rendre chez elle d'un pas lourd et lent._

_Quand, tout à coup, un jeune garçon de son âge arriva juste en face d'elle, la faisant tressaillir de frayeur._

_- J't'ai fais peur ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_- Un... un peu, répondit Hinata._

_- Ah ! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer._

_Hinata ne dit rien, étant trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le garçon mit une main sur sa nuque et fit un sourire idiot. A cet instant, Hinata l'observa et quand elle tomba sur ses yeux bleus, elle ne pu s'empêcher de les trouver extrêmement beaux._

_Elle fit un sourire timide._

_- Eh ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Naruto Uzumaki !_

_Il lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la lui serra avec hésitation..._

_- Et toi, tu t'appelles ?_

_- Hi... Hinata Hyûga, bégaya-t-elle._

_- Enchanté, Hinata ! s'exclama le garçon tout sourire. Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ?_

_- A... amis ? demanda Hinata._

_- Ouais, amis ! J'ai remarqué que t'étais nouvelle et que tu ne parlais à personne. Alors, j'ai décidé de venir te parler ! Amis ?_

_Il voulait qu'ils soient amis ? Rares étaient les personnes qui lui demandaient une chose pareille. _

_La jeune Hyûga offrit un sourire franc à son nouvel ami blond. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. (Elle ne se rendait pas compte, qu'un amour naissant allait bientôt grandir et devenir plus fort au cours des années qui suivraient.)_

_Et à partir de ce jour, ils furent de très bons amis..._

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

Plus elle y pensait, plus ça la rendait triste. Elle l'aimait tellement. Ils étaient amis, mais elle voulait plus que ça... Comment lui dire ? Elle n'oserait jamais. Et puis, il en aimait une autre bien plus qu'elle.

Elle ne pourrait jamais la surpasser. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie qu'elle, de plus, Hinata était trop timide pour oser lui dire une telle chose.

Pendant le cours suivant, Français, la jeune femme réfléchissait à une façon de dire ses sentiments à celui qu'elle aimait.

Quel moyen serait le meilleur ?

--

À la sortie des cours du matin, Naruto alla retrouver ses amis, laissant Sasuke seul, parce que celui-ci en avait fait la demande.

Donc, Naruto alla rejoindre Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee et Ten-Ten. Toute la petite troupe passa l'heure du midi à papoter de choses et d'autres.

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de regarder Sakura, cette fille à qui il demandait au moins une fois par semaine de sortir avec lui et que celle-ci lui mettait toujours une gifle monumentale.

Hinata, assise à la même table que tout le groupe, n'arrêtait pas de regarder discrètement Naruto. Il fallait qu'elle soit discrète, si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Il fallait penser qu'elle l'était bien assez, puisque personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son petit manège depuis le temps.

Vers la fin de l'heure du midi, Shikamaru demanda à parler à la jeune Hyûga.

- Viens, j'ai à te parler, même si c'est très galère, dit-il simplement en l'emmenant en retrait des autres.

Hinata le suivi docilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire pour lui demander d'aller parler seul à seul ?

Quelques vingt mètres plus loin, Shikamaru s'arrêta. Ils étaient maintenant dans un couloir où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Le jeune homme à la couette fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors, quand vas-tu te décider à lui dire ? demanda-t-il sans préavis.

- Q... quoi ? Di... dire quoi... à... à qui ? demanda Hinata tremblante.

- Dis-lui que tu L'AIMES, voyons ! s'exclama Shikamaru. J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu, Hinata Hyûga. Je te vois le regarder discrètement (t'es pas encore assez discrète, ma chère). Et puis, tu rougis quand il te parle, si ce n'est pas l'évanouissement parfois... Et je sais que ça fait longtemps que ça dure. Si tu traînes trop, tu cours des risques de le perdre... Bref, c'est galère, voilà !

Hinata était rouge pivoine. Comment savait-il tout cela ? Il n'y avait que quelqu'un d'aussi observateur qu'elle pour s'en rendre compte.

- Tu... tu m'espionnes ? questionna-t-elle.

- Ah ! Galère, non, je ne t'espionne pas. C'est juste que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes, Naruto...

- Chut ! Tais-toi ! lui intima-t-elle, le teint devenu cramoisi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je prononce son nom ?

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête en signe affirmatif.

- Bon, dit-il en soupirant. C'est comme tu veux ! J'voulais seulement t'aider, moi.

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu.

A la pause de l'après-midi, c'est Kiba qui venait la voir pour lui parler. Celui-ci était amoureux d'elle et lui avait fait savoir en début d'année, mais Hinata avait refusée, disant à son ami qu'elle en aimait un autre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter de sortir avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui.

Le jeune Inuzuka s'en retrouva peiné, mais il avait comprit que son amie resterait son amie et que son coeur était déjà pris.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui dire ça qu'il était venu la voir en priver.

Ils étaient encore au deuxième étage, parce que Kiba l'avait intercepté avant qu'elle ne descende vers son autre cours.

- Hinata !

Elle se stoppa net en entendant la voix de son ami.

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

Ils se mirent en retraits des autres. Kiba posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Hinata, quand comptes-tu lui dire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre d'avoir cinquante ans pour le faire ?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ?

- De quoi... tu parles ? souffla-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Mais de N...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Hinata venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa réplique.

- Ne dis pas son nom ! murmura-t-elle, rouge écrevisse.

Kiba fut surpris de la rapidité de son geste. Comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'on prononce le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait tant ? Cela le fit sourire malgré lui. C'était très mignon...

- Ah, Hinata, il n'est même pas dans le coin..., soupira-t-il.

Kiba décida de la laisser pour aller à son prochain cours.

Hinata quitta le deuxième étage pour se rendre, elle, à son cours d'Arts Plastiques. C'était un cours assez sympa.

--

La journée terminée, Hinata alla ranger ses livres dans son casier en prenant son manteau. Quand elle sortie dehors, Ten-Ten l'attendait.

- Salut, dit Ten-Ten.

- Salut, répondit Hinata.

- Alors, passée une bonne journée ? demanda Ten-Ten.

- Oui, pas trop mal...

- Super ! Moi je déteste les mathématiques.

Hinata sourit. Ce n'était pas si compliquer, pourtant. Les mathématiques, ce ne sont que des chiffres qu'il faut calculer... Soit on les additionnent, les multiplient, les soustraits, les divisent... mais de toutes sortes de façon.

Sur le chemin du retour, elles discutèrent de leur journée, puis vint le sujet que Hinata redoutait le plus : Les amours.

Ten-Ten lui parlait de Neji.

Neji, c'était le cousin d'Hinata. Enfin, Ten-Ten lui disait combien elle le trouvait charmant, beau, mais trop sérieux aussi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir en faire son petit ami.

- Et toi, Hinata ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

L'adolescente aux yeux blancs devint écarlate à cette question.

- C'est qui ? Dis-moi ! l'empressa-t-elle.

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le dire.

- Je parie que je sais qui c'est ! avança-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Ah... ah oui ?

- Ouais ! Ce ne serait pas le blondinet, Naru...

- Chut ! Ne le dis pas ! coupa Hinata. Oui, c'est... c'est lui, finit-elle par dire.

- Ah, je savais ! C'est pour quand la grande déclaration ? Je crois que ça fait quand même longtemps que tu en pinces pour lui, non ?

La jeune Hyûga ne répondit pas. Ils s'étaient vraiment tous ligués contre elle aujourd'hui. Ils complotaient dans son dos...

Ils essayaient tous de la faire parler, ils voulaient absolument qu'elle aille voir Naruto pour lui dire franchement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Minute ! Et si Naruto était au courant ?

Hinata devint soudainement blême... elle qui était déjà blême, elle avait l'air d'un fantôme, maintenant.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda son amie la voyant aussi pâle.

- Ça... ça va, répondit-elle, reprenant contenance au bout d'un moment. C'est rien... je suis... je suis fatiguée, je crois.

- Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur pendant un instant !

Ten-Ten souffla. Elle croyait que son amie allait s'évanouir. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne plus rien dire pour le moment. À un coin de rue, les deux amies se séparèrent pour s'en retourner chacune chez elle.

--

Le lendemain...

Jeudi.

La journée avait bien commencée pour Hinata, jusqu'à l'heure du repas du midi, quand Ino vint la voir pour lui parler.

Parler de quoi ? Eh bien, encore de "ça". La discussion s'était close avec une main plaquée sur la bouche d'Ino. L'Hyûga avait rapidement devinée ce qui allait en sortir et l'avait fait taire au plus vite.

- T'es pas sympa, tu ne m'as même pas laissée finir ! avait rugit la blonde.

- Laisse... laisse-moi régler mes problèmes moi-même, avait chuchotée Hinata.

Ses amis étaient tous au courant, ou quoi ?

Elle avait de plus en plus peur... Si Naruto venait à savoir, elle n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une très bonne cachette ou alors partir dans un autre pays.

Quand cette journée fut terminée, Hinata faisait de son mieux pour éviter ses amis. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir encore une discussion sur ses amours.

Mais, comme elle n'avait pas de chance, c'est Sakura qui l'attendait aujourd'hui à la sortie du lycée.

Celle-ci lui proposa qu'elles fassent le chemin du retour ensemble. Elles parlèrent de leurs études, des examens qui auraient lieux bientôt, ceux du premier trimestre. Puis vint le sujet redouté.

Sakura lui confia qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le bon garçon qui lui demandait pour sortir.

Hinata se sentit le coeur léger tout à coup... Même si Sakura repoussait toujours les avances de Naruto, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en pinçait pas pour le blond.

La jeune Hyûga était contente en un sens. Ça voulait dire que Sakura n'était pas amoureuse de Naruto. Ouf !

- Et toi ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, Naruto, non ?

En entendant le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Sakura sourit.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ! affirma-t-elle. Tu devrais aller le voir, tu sais, il ne te mangera pas.

Hinata secoua vivement la tête en signe négatif. Non ! Pas ça ! Elle avait bien trop peur... et puis, comment elle dirait ça ? Non, pas question.

- Eh bien, alors il ne saura jamais, c'est dommage !

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence complet. Elles durent se séparer, puisqu'elles habitaient dans des sens opposés.

Arrivée chez elle, Hinata alla directement dans sa chambre sans dire bonjour à personne. Manquait plus que Neji vienne la voir et ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

La jeune femme aux yeux opalins commença ses devoirs, quand trois coups à sa porte se firent entendre.

- Oui !

- Hinata ? C'est moi, Neji, je peux entrer une minute ? demanda son cousin derrière la porte.

Hinata soupira brièvement avant de s'entendre dire :

- Oui, entre.

Neji entra dans la pièce aux couleurs terres, une pièce bien rangée et en ordre. Et referma derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la brune.

Neji resta sérieux, comme à son habitude, la fixant simplement, avant de parler.

- Hum... je voulais te dire un truc, commença-t-il.

- Vas-y ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

A ce moment, le regard de son cousin devint plutôt sombre et coléreux. Il n'aimait pas voir sa cousine avec des garçons et il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle aimait Naruto... Il voulait la protéger d'eux. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir à cause d'un garçon...

Mais ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un. C'est avec réticence qu'il allait dire ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter à tout prix.

- Vas le voir, dit-il simplement.

- Voir qui ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Le voir, _lui_, répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Hinata se mit à rougir instantanément en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

- Je vois, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Toi aussi tu t'y mets...

Neji ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Toujours calme, il mit une main sur la tête de l'adolescente.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je n'aime pas ça, mais je dois l'accepter, tu l'aimes... je ne peux t'empêcher d'être amoureuse. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et si ton bonheur passe par ce garçon, ait au moins le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Puis, il s'en alla comme il était venu.

La jeune femme se coucha tôt ce soir-là. On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Elle verrait ça, le lendemain.

--

Vendredi.

La journée fut calme. Elle se passa normalement.

Jusqu'à la fin des cours. Où, Lee et Chôji vinrent la voir pour lui dire exactement la même chose que toutes les personnes précédentes. D'aller lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était tellement énervant. Et elle qui était tellement timide quand il s'agissait du blond.

Ne manquait plus que Shino et Sasuke pour compléter le tableau... Mais eux ne viendraient pas la voir pour lui dire ça. Eux, ils ne s'en mêleraient pas, elle le savait.

Donc, tout le monde savait, sauf Naruto. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il ne savait pas. Ce serait le comble.

Ce soir-là, Hinata passa la soirée assise sur son lit, pensant à comment elle pourrait bien faire une déclaration d'amour, alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais faite elle-même.

--

Lundi matin.

Quand Naruto arriva en ce lundi matin et ouvrit son casier, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une lettre tombée sur le sol. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mis ça là...

On pouvait voir écrit à l'encre bleue sur l'enveloppe :

_Pour toi, Naruto_

Curieux, il s'empressa de déchirer l'enveloppe pour y découvrir une lettre à l'intérieur. Il se mit à la lire.

Plus sa lecture avançait, plus ses yeux bleus étaient surpris de son contenu. Arrivant en bas de la feuille, celle-ci était signée : Une fille qui t'aime plus que tout.

Hébété, Naruto resta un bon moment, la feuille entre les mains, les yeux dans le vague, sans bouger, trop étonné par sa lecture matinale.

Kiba arriva à ce moment et voyant son ami dans cet état, prit la feuille qu'il tenait pour la lire. Ce qui eut tôt fait de réveiller Naruto.

- Rends-moi ça ! s'exclama le blondinet.

- Attends ! Je veux lire, dit Kiba en riant.

- Non, rends-moi ça, immédiatement, où je te trucide, menaça Naruto.

Kiba n'en tint pas compte et, partit en courant pour pouvoir lire le papier. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour rendre son dû à son ami.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir avant de glisser la lettre dans son sac à dos.

- Alors, tu as une idée de qui c'est ? questionna Kiba.

- Hum... ouais, peut-être..., grommela Naruto.

Kiba sourit. Il savait parfaitement de qui venait ce message. Bon, elle ne lui disait pas directement, mais c'était déjà un bon pas en avant.

Et à la fin de la journée, tous ses amis savaient pour la fameuse lettre, sauf Hinata, bien sûr, puisque ses amis s'étaient tous passés le mot en douce.

Dans la soirée, tout le monde s'invita chez Naruto, y comprit Sasuke et Shino. Hinata, par contre, n'y allait pas. Tous les autres avaient dit à Naruto qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pour cause de beaucoup de travail et que l'un d'entre eux lui raconterait un peu plus tard, même si cela n'arriverait pas, bien entendu.

Ils voulaient connaître le contenu de cette lettre. Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de leur lire, puisqu'il y était contraint, mais aussi pour avoir l'opinion de ses amis.

Donc, Ten-Ten, Chôji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino et Lee, étaient tous autour de Naruto, attendant d'entendre la lecture de la feuille.

- Oh, allez, Naruto, lis ! le pria Sakura.

- Ouais, on veut savoir ce que dit ton admiratrice secrète, continua Ino.

- Et puis, qui sait, on pourra même t'aider à trouver c'est qui cette mystérieuse fille ? dit à son tour Ten-Ten, tout sourire.

- Hum, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle dit, moi aussi, ajouta Lee, pensif.

Chôji mangeait un sac de chips, attendant que Naruto se décide à dévoiler le contenu de cette fameuse lettre, Sasuke était impassible, Shino de même et Shikamaru était à moitié endormi.

Naruto était couleur tomate bien mûre, à présent. Mais il ne se fit pas prier trop longtemps et débuta la lecture...

- "_Cher Naruto..._, commença à réciter le blond.

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu saches que ça fait des années que je suis amoureuse de toi... Depuis que je t'ai vue la première fois. Tu m'as parlée et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée sous ton charme. Tu étais le premier à venir me parler, alors que tout le monde ne me concédait aucun regard. Tu as été gentil avec moi, comme personne, auparavant._

_Mais ce ne sont pas ces raisons seulement qui font que je suis amoureuse de toi. J'ai appris à te connaître et plus j'en savais à ton sujet, plus je t'ai apprécié. Tu es quelqu'un de vrai, de sincère, d'espiègle, de généreux, tu es un ami très loyal et prêt aider quiconque en a besoin._

_Tu sais, je sais que tu en aimes une autre, ça me fait mal de savoir ça, mais je continue à espérer... Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Je t'aime et ce, quoique tu en penses, je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer, Naruto ! Je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer en face - c'est lâche, je sais. J'aurais voulue, tellement voulue pouvoir te l'annoncer de vive voix, pourtant, mais j'ai peur, peur du rejet, peur de ta réaction._

_Tous mes amis m'ont dit de venir te voir et te dire tout ça... Je crois qu'ils ont tous complotés dans mon dos... Et voilà le résultat, je me retrouve à écrire une lettre, à laquelle, peut-être, tu ne porteras qu'une once d'attention pour la jeter par la suite. Je ne te dévoilerai pas mon identité, je tiens à rester anonyme, je crois que tu peux comprendre pourquoi. Mais, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, Naruto._

_Une fille qui t'aime plus que tout."_

Après ça, tout le monde souriait. Sakura avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle aurait bien aimée avoir une déclaration comme celle-ci de la part de Sasuke. Ten-Ten, de même de la part de Neji.

- C'est galère, ce truc, énonça Shikamaru.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour, mon très cher Shikamaru, dit Ino. Quand tu connaîtras, je suis certaine que tu vas changer d'avis...

- Ouais, ouais, on verra, répondit l'intéressé, presque en baillant.

- Shikamaru à raison, approuva Chôji.

- Hn, fit Sasuke, ce qui voulait dire "oui" dans son langage.

- Hmpf ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, lâcha Sakura, indignée.

- Elle a raison, appuya Ten-Ten.

- C'est beau, l'amour ! chantonna Lee.

- ..., fit Shino toujours impassible à la situation.

- Moi je trouve ça, mignon ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Eh, oh ! s'exclama Naruto pour faire taire les autres.

Tout le monde se tut. Naruto reprit la parole.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il. Vous avez une idée sur son indentité ?

Tous les autres se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient de qui il s'agissait, mais ils n'allaient pas trahir leur amie.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, les neuf personnes devant lui bougeaient tous leur tête de gauche à droite. Naruto soupira.

- Eh bien, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous la lire si j'avais su que vous ne pouviez pas m'aider, murmura Naruto. Bon, reprit-il d'un ton plus énergique, si c'est comme ça, je vais tout faire pour la trouver... même sans votre aide, je vais trouver qui elle est !

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, était décidé à savoir quelle fille lui avait envoyée cette déclaration, quitte à questionner toutes les filles de l'école, à ratisser les casiers de tout le monde, à fouiller dans tous les cahiers scolaire...

Naruto allait la trouver, coûte, que coûte !

* * *

Alors ? Bien ou pas ?

Donc, cette fic fera plus d'un chapitre !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'aimerais avoir une impression générale de ce que vous pensez. Et j'aimerais que vous me disiez si mon style d'écriture est plaisant à lire ou si c'est trop lourd... si je fais des phrases trop bizarres (pour ce point, j'avoue que ça peut arriver... je suis Québécoise et il peut m'arriver d'écrire un peu comme je parle).

Si il y a des fautes, veuillez me le pardonner. Je suis minutieuse sur ce point, mais il m'arrive d'en laisser. Si c'est le cas, dites-le.


End file.
